As the smoke billowed higher
by Hugs6
Summary: Khione is out it again, except this time it's Maria who is kidnapped, dragged into the bitter world of memories that Khione cast on her. Will she survive? Of course! Leo will save her... Right? Maybe not. Maybe Valdez has ulterior motives... Maybe Valdez doesn't want to save her, at all. But that can't be the real Leo, right? Right? Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**So, as you may or may not know (If you haven't read When Fire and Ice collide BTW DO IT NOW!) this small two book (as of now) series is composed of Lyrics from Adam Young's (Owl City's) songs. I stole THIS title from Dreams and Disasters, tell me if you think it fits the plot at the end will ya?**

**Also, as you may know I started the last book with an excerpt from TLH, this time I have an excerpt from MoA. Smiles!**

**Disclaimer- I AM NOT RICK! I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER CLIFF HANG LIKE THAT! Or would I? Mwahahaha...**

* * *

_"I try not to think," Leo admitted. "It interferes with being nuts."_

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

You know that terrible thought when you think your boyfriend is going to turn on you and maybe even, I don't know, kill you? No, oh well, maybe it is just me. I'd almost convinced myself that I was being crazy and Leo would never turn on me, but then I woke up pinned to the ground, by one of Leo's inventions.

My first thought, obviously, was that the psycho snow goddess had kidnapped me. Then I saw where I was, bunker nine. Except, not bunker nine.

"This isn't Bunker Nine. Interesting, I had the spell show where you felt most at home, I thought it might be your own home, or your cabin, but this is what you chose?" The cold voice contemplated.

"You'll never get away with this." I snarl.

"Oh? That's what you think. But I assure you, I will."

"Never." I snarl again.

"Fine, have it your way. You won't be alive much longer anyway."

"Leo will save me." I say shakily, already not believing it.

"Oh I don't think so. You see I have a secret weapon."

"What?"

"Him. Oh he'll come, but not to save you."

"What do you mean?"

"When he comes, he'll come to end you." That's when I black out, and only after I'm unconscious do I realize that I'd been knocked out by a three pound hammer, slamming into my cranium.

Oh Leo...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I DO have a plan for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my totally awesome two reviewers... HI!**

**And for reviewing you when this all spectacular jar of Nothing! (Nothing also comes in a bag, box, tube, and penguin shaped cylinder. Don't ask me how that's possible.)**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

Like watching myself do... What? What exactly was I doing? Who exactly had power over me... This time?

Creepy flashback to the Eidolon who had had so much power on me before... Was that what was happening? Last time I'd betrayed my friends, this time, this time... What would I do? Who would I betray? Could I stop it?

No. I couldn't stop it. Everything was hazy, like I was trying to see through smoke, but that much was clear. I could do nothing to stop myself from being...

Possessed.

Hate that word. Too many S's. It gives me the creeps ever since... Ever since it first happened.

I'd been so miserable, watching myself do something I'd never do, except, maybe I would do that. Maybe I really was a bad guy. Until Percy had knocked me out I WAS a bad guy, and I could do nothing to stop it.

Only a sliver of will kept me from summoning fireballs and watching New Rome burn. Watching New Rome burn with a smile on my face, a smile that can't be replicated. A smile that only I would have, knowing I was doing something bad, but not caring.

My mom didn't raise me like that. Hera didn't choose that version of me. The evil one. She chose Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, good guy. But I didn't feel like a good guy. I felt like I was going to explode. Spread chaos...

Because that was who I was.

Well, that was who my Eidolon was, and I really couldn't stop him.

I was powerless.

* * *

**Lalala... So this is what I had in mind huh? I didn't exactly want to tell people he's possessed in the second chapter, but I didn't know what else to do, so. Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my totally awesome two reviewers... HI!**

**And for reviewing you when this all spectacular jar of Nothing! (Nothing also comes in a bag, box, tube, and penguin shaped cylinder. Don't ask me how that's possible.)**

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

In my unconscious nightmare I saw Leo. Normally I'd be happy to be dreaming of Leo, but not this time, because it wasn't Leo. It just wasn't. It couldn't be. It wasn't. I wouldn't allow it. It looked like Leo. It really did look like Leo... It just was... Wasn't him. He was doing things that Leo wouldn't do. He was... He was burning, which was normal, but he was burning bunker nine down... And I was... I was in bunker nine... And I was burning... I felt it. But it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Khione had said this was just a memory. Then he spoke.

"You're going to die." It wasn't Leo. Leo loved me.

"No! Leo, stop! What're you doing?!" I cried.

"You are going to die." His voice was icy, metallic, then another voice, equally icy, spoke.

"I warned you of my secret weapon but you would not believe me..." She taunted.

"You're controlling him! I command you to stop!" I tried to call upon my Hermes but the fire sapped at my strength. I was drained, and she knew it.

"Your words have no power of me little girl. Not here. These are you're deepest memories... I've pulled a few strings, I have a magic goddess helping me. I am manipulating you're memories and as long as there is fear, which I know there is, you'll never escape."

I tried to wish away my fear, but they were unstoppable. My fears... That she would win, that Leo really did want me dead and gone... That I really wasn't all that powerful.

"At least let me wake up." I beg. I need a clear thought. I need to see what I'm up against, not that I stand a chance. I'm desperate for some small sliver of hope, but alas, there is none.

"It is better this way, but if you really want to be conscious, so be it." She snaps her fingers and I scream. The fire is not only a nightmare... It's the real thing.

* * *

**Lalala cliffhanger... I'm feeling cruel because I finished rereading MoA today. I'm going to start in on Lightning thief. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My hermes PERSUASION, I forgot that part...**

* * *

**Khione's POV:**

My best scheme yet. Getting that accursed fire summoner to do my dirty work for me... How sweet revenge would be. After the girl was out of the way he'd realize what he'd done and torture himself... THEN I'd get rid of him too. After that nothing would stop me from reigning down icy revenge on everyone who had ever done me wrong... And maybe turn that delicious Grace boy into an ice sculpture... Oh yes, he would be a fun prize to reap.

The brilliant part was I was turning the Hermes girl's best memories, hours spent with the fire summoner in Bunker nine, into horrible nightmares. Nothing could stop me. They were powerless. Completely powerless, and that's how I liked it.

I laughed evilly, but was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

Thirty minutes later with a frozen Boread hanging upside down from the throne room ceiling I could finally get back to my scheming.

Another knock, another thirty minutes, gods I hate my brothers.

Maybe I'd do a little revenge reaping on them too... I mean, they thawed out and had wings so it was only a little fun hanging them on the ceiling.

Back to my plotting...

I would see the earth frozen in fear. I would rise above my father! Wait, where did that come from? Never mind...

Everyone would bow down to me. Fire would cease existence. I would be Queen.

* * *

**I'm thinking of a scene from the muppets movie, Maniacal laugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HULLO! HULLO! HULLO!**

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

I started coughing, the smoke, imaginary or not, was thick and made me dizzy.

"Leo... You can't do this... You love me..."

"You must be destroyed, Maria King..." I thought I saw a glint of recognition in his dark eyes, but the mechanical voice told me everything.

"Leo..." I cried, coughing again.

"You must be destroyed." Then his image flickered, and I saw Leo how he REALLY was, without that dead look in his eyes or mechanical voice. With grease staining his clothes and face and a couple of screws stuck in his hair.

"I don't want to do this Maria..." He gasped out before the ghostly Leo was back.

"You're hurting him! You vile witch you're hurting my boyfriend!"

"HE shouldn't be the one you're worried about. You, daughter of the thief are going to die." I sobbed. It wasn't fair. She was hurting Leo and about to kill me...

"Daddy, please help!" I cry.

"No one can hear you." She laughed.

And all I could do was hope that wasn't true, and that my father, who had only once cared enough to contact me, actually could hear me, and actually DID care...

But doubts weighed me down as I coughed once more and blanked out, for lack of pure oxygen.

* * *

**Most of em are short, but Luny really wanted me to do this so... Welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo's POV:**

I was killing my girlfriend. And why? For some cold crush I'd had like a year ago? But I had no power over my power... And the person I loved most was burning...

My beautiful girlfriend... Why was I doing this? Fire erupted from my hands. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it.

I heard her chilly voice. Laughing at me. Leosicle... After Maria was gone she'd turn me into a Leosicle, and watch me MELT. She was everything cold and cruel in the world. I wouldn't be her slave. But... I had no choice.

"Maria..." The inside of me cried.

The outside of me told her she was going to be destroyed. This was my girlfriend! My perfect girlfriend who I loved more than anything! More than the Argos II and Festus combined!

I tried desperately to stop myself, but all that did was make me feel weaker. Well, the part of me that knew I was a good person and I'd never hurt my girlfriend on purpose. I heard her voice. Her beautiful voice.

"I know you wouldn't do this on purpose Leo. She's controlling you. I'm sorry..." Then I watched her collapse. She was so perfect! She understood! But the bad side of me took over. And the good part blanked out.

* * *

_My mistress will get her revenge. I will serve and love her forever. This miserable monster Maria King will be destroyed. And I will serve that beautiful Snow goddess forever... _

_We will rule the world. By fire and ice we'll create a new era..._

_Arise my flames, and burn that sorry excuse for a girl._

* * *

**__That last part was Leo's bad side talking, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Khione's POV:**

So close... Soon both Valdez and King would be dead... How perfect...

Valdez came over to me.

"_She burns quickly." _He said with a laugh. But there was a flicker of panic in his eyes. So I slapped him.

"YOU FOOL! YOU CANNOT GIVE INTO YOUR GOOD SIDE!" I screamed. He cringed.

"_Yes mistress." _He mumbled. I froze his ear.

"If you want that to return to normal YOU WILL FINISH HER."

The girl was as good as dead. But I wanted to see the fire bringer plunge her own sword through her heart. That would make my day. He moved slowly towards her, jerking and desperate. I knew he didn't want to do it. I froze the ground below his feet and he slipped, losing grip on the sword, it flew towards King and I LAUGHED. This would be the end of that HORRIBLE little girl. Then I would be able to do whatever I wanted with weak, insignificant Valdez.

* * *

**Is this the end of Maria King and Leo Valdez?!**

**Just wanted to make you guys mad. What'll happen next, huh, huh? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Maria's POV:**

I scream, the sword is coming right at me. But before I can get impaled something jumps in front of it (Yes, like in the movies...). It takes me too long to realize who or what it is, because he's already bleeding too much.

"Leo..." Suddenly I see one of Khione's ice sculptures come to life. The Eidolon that had possessed my boyfriend was now possessing an ice sculpture and was ready to finish us for good. Khione helps, sending an icy blast our way. I pull Leo away last second, so the ground where he was freezes, but he doesn't. If I had more time and less threat I could save him... I could... But not now... Not here... He was going to die... Khione sent us another blast, but it was redirected by a boy with wings.

"You hurt cal's friend." Zethes said, shaking his head. Cal had scooped up Leo in one arm and me in another.

"I HATE YOU ZETHES!" Khione yelled at her half brother.

"The feeling's mutual, sis. But honestly, you deserve to be punished." Icicles fell from the ceiling around Khione like it had been planned, and one speared the possessed Eidolon. This was too much of a Miracle to believe in...

"T-thank you." I stuttered.

"He'll be okay. Cal will get you help. And I'll talk to Dad, he'll make sure sis here never bothers you again." Leo was still bleeding, and I blacked out, it was freezing...

* * *

**See? I could never kill them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the LAST chapter, and I know you'll hate me for it... I actually loved writing it for the hater cliffhanger at the end. Just to clear things up now, the next installment of what is now THE TRILOGY (I'll come up with a better name sometime) won't be out until HOH is, as I will need to borrow a quote from it for the intro, as is the tradition thus far. Apologies.**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I woke up feeling less dead than I did when I passed out. Always a good thing. Jason was sitting in a chair beside me, fiddling with his camp necklace, so we were definitely int the big house.

"Maria was here too, but Pipes convinced her to get some sleep." He explained, upon seeing my awakeness.

"She's okay?" I ask groggily.

"Physically? Yeah, Mentally? She's really shaken up Leo." He said it in a warning tone, like I would decide to back off a little from her because she was shaken up.

"Has she been eating or sleeping?" His face fell.

"Piper's trying but... Maria's tough. She'll be fine. I have to get some sleep. You can see her tomorrow though."

I fall back asleep and walk up to see Maria there. She's a nervous wreck. Bags under her eyes, nails bitten down to next to nothing, hair a mess.

"You look beautiful." I tell her, meaning every word. She laughs but it turns into a sob. That's the other thing, I can tell she's been crying a lot, and that upsets me. I sit, then stand up. I hug her, she's shaking violently.

"Been having dreams..." She cries.

"It's okay. It's okay..."

"Khione... She almost killed us..."

"We're alive." I assure her."

"But Leo... She has power over me now. My mental state is crumbling. If I completely lose it you know she could do anything she wanted!"

"You won't lose it." I promise in as certain of a voice I can muster. She flings her arms around me.

"Leo... I'm scared." She whimpers. I lead her to my bed and hold her and let her cry.

"Maria, you need to get some sleep. You'll feel much better if you do. I'll be right here." I pull a cover over her as she dozes off, as soon as I'm sure she's asleep I go find Jason and Piper.

"REALLY SHAKEN UP?!" I yell at Jason, who is surprised to see me dressed and out of bed.

"Okay, so she's having a complete melt down, if I'd told you that last night you would have never gone back to sleep. I'm sorry dude." Jason's expression looks pained.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry, this whole thing is my fault!"

"Is not." Jason and Piper said in unison. Piper looked distraught.

"We care about her too. Not as much as you do, but we do care about her. It hurts us to see her that way. I've tried calming her down, but she's very very scared." Piper says.

"She's in there sleeping and if she wakes up and I'm not there that'll just be another step backwards. She's extremely fragile so if either of you upset her you will burn to death." I threaten, as we walk back to the big house. She's still sleeping, so Jason and Piper stay.

"You've got to convince her to eat." Piper says. I'm stroking my girlfriend's hair.

"I almost killed her..." I choke.

"That wasn't YOU Leo." Jason says. He'd been possessed before too. Maria wakes up. Her eyes are wide.

"Leo... Leo..." She sobs. I immediately pull her into a hug.

"I'm right here. It's alright."

"I don't feel so good..." She moaned, burying her head in my shoulder. Piper and Jason take their leave.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"My tummy hurts..."

"Have you eaten anything lately?"

"No..."

"Come on. It's almost lunchtime. You need to eat, kay sweetie?"

"Okay..."

She cried a lot the rest of the week, emotionally unstable, Will said. I gave him a black eye. No one calls my girlfriend emotionally unstable. It was getting harder to reach out to her. And she was hurting herself. I kept an eye on her, I was one of the few people she didn't push away. I was worried about her.

Then she went missing. Not kidnapped though, I saw her run away, and I know why, it's all my fault...

* * *

**The next story will probably either be called Every Tear in my Eyes or I'm a ghost keeping out of sight, but who knows, huh?**


End file.
